Talent Show: Draco
by Sky Sailor
Summary: One-shot involving a certain song. It's a Hogwarts Talent Show, and Draco thinks it will be a perfect chance to prove that he has changed since the war. Post DH at Hogwarts to redo 7th year. R and R!


**Discaimer: I don't own the song or any characters used (except for Chiara). I checked my lyrics at .com**

**A/N: I may do a series of one-shot sorta-songfics involving talent show. Here's Draco......**

"Attention all students, in two weeks we will be having tryouts for Talent Show! If you are interested in signing up, please write your name on the sheet posted near the headmaster's office. Remember that if you are trying out, you must be prepared and no magical enhancements are allowed!" Professor McGonagall chimed out over the school.

"LAME!" whispered Blaise to his potions partner, who had dosed off during the announcements. Realizing that said partner was asleep, Blaise shook him awake.

"W-what?" Stammered Draco in confusion.

"I said, the talent show tryouts are coming up. Ha, only losers will try out! It's just another stupid idea of McGonagall's to promote interhouse unity." Blaise replied.

"Yeah, right." said Draco, but his thoughts were different. Being in the talent show could prove that he had changed since the war, and that he cared for something else besides pureblood superiority. Quite honestly, he was fed up with the glares, avoidances, and stereotypes. Plus, when he was singing, he could express himself in a way that normal word couldn't. When he was singing, it didn't matter what his last name was, or what he had done wrong: he was free.

At that moment the bell rang, and before Draco arrived in Herbology, he made sure to sign up for an audition. He knew he was going to sing, he just didn't know what.

___________________________In the Library_______________________________

"Um, excuse me Madam Pince. Do you know where I would be able to find vocal music for the talent show? I want something modern, but it doesn't have to be brand new. As long as it sounds right, I don't care who wrote it." inquired Draco. "Dang! Malfoys don't say um!" he thought, before deciding that it didn't matter anymore.

"We have had many requests for talent show music, so the headmaster ordered a MML (Magical Music Library). It's very easy to use." spoke Madam Pince. After a quick instruction on how to operate the MML, she left.

Draco browsed the music. It was easy to dismiss categories that he did not want. Obviously, he dismissed female music. Eventually, he found a piece that suited his post-war feelings. Even though it was a muggle song, he knew it was perfect.

__________________________Talent Show_________________________________

Butterflies fluttered in Draco's stomach as he heard the girl before him, Chiara Bonatolli, play a violin solo. Auditions had gone well, but Draco was afraid that his nerves would get the best of him. Of course, his Death Eater activity had made him feel worse, but there was absolutely no option of quitting in front of his father, Aunt Bellatrix, and Voldemort. Yet, Draco knew he had to do this, and he made his way on stage for his 3 ½ minutes of fame.

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy. I will be singing Viva La Vida by Coldplay **(A/N: Don't own that either). **Hopefully it will mean as much to you as it does to me." Draco said addressing the audience, who seemed to remain impassive. He made his way to the mike and the music began to start.

"_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning, I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listened as the crowd would sing:_

'_Now the old king is dead, _

_Long live the king!'_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword, and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never, never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild win__d_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword, and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St. Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_OOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword, and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St. Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world"_

As soon as Draco finished, a deafening applause met his ears. People who he thought would hate him forever were on their feet cheering. He hoped that at least some people would get the message in the song. Hopefully everything would work out.

In the teacher's lounge, where the green room was, Draco looked around to see how many people were left. He suddenly felt tired, and looked for a place to sit. To his displeasure, the only open spot was on the sofa, which was already occupied by Ginny and Hermione, who had sung a duet. Draco quickly made his way to the sofa, because his legs were getting weaker by the minute. Once he sat down, he got a few weird looks from Ginny and Hermione, so he moved as far away from them as possible.

Eventually, a teacher came to let everybody know that it was time to line up for bows. After bows, they could meet friends and family. Since Draco had no one to see as his family was all in Azkaban, he decided he would just go to his head boy common room, so he could avoid Hermione, the head girl, as much as possible.

Later that night, Hermione walked into the heads' dorm to find a sleeping Draco. She nudged him awake, "Draco, you fell asleep. You should go to your room because sleeping sitting up can make you sore." Slightly embarrassed, Draco made his way to his room. Suddenly, a calm hand was placed on his shoulder, and Hermione spoke.

"Wait, Draco. There's something I need to tell you. I've been thinking a lot lately about how you seem to have changed since last year. Tonight proved to me that now you are different. I believe that people can change, and I believe in you." said Hermione with a smile. Then, she turned around to go to her dormitory.

Draco quickly turned away so Hermione couldn't see the impact of her words. Nobody had ever said something like that to him before. Those words made him feel special and he was practically glowing. He knew that if Hermione could believe in him, then practically anyone could. Finally, he belonged!


End file.
